fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betray of Jeff
'''''[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User:12-year_old_lily 12-year old lily] ([http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:12-year_old_lily talk]) 03:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC)it was a rainy summer night (again) Jeff was injured really bad after his battle against a 12-year old girl just as his eye sight gotten blury he begane to feel faint for the loss of blood a creepy untrust-worthy not able to count on sinfull boy and girl was playing ring-around the Rosie game guess who was the Rosie Jeff was the Rosie they thought it be no fun of him to die right then and there so they patched him up and such after a week or two the two kids are burning to kill they both said in a wierd voice " Wanna play Ring-Around the Rosie?" "I'm way to old for that stuff" Jeff had said the two kids looked at each other and the older brother pulled out a gun and the younger sister pulled out a Tazer as Jeff pulled out his knife from his pocket and found it in the little girl's hand Jeff rushed the girl but the girl aimed the tazer at his neck and on full blast shock! Jeff went down when he woke up he found him-self with a rope around him and his arms tied up while standing on a stool "Good-bye big brother!" said the girl the boy laughing at Jeff. Then this girl had Ran to the girl and stabed her the boy screamed and ran twoards her ready to shoot her BAM BAM she doged every move then the boy and girl was dead she cut the ropes off of Jeff "W-who are you" he said "Oh you don't remember me?" said the girl taking off her mask that she borrowed from eyeless jack. Jeff gasped and said " I thought i killed you i know i did!" " my side still hurts like a mother-fucker next time don't be stupid and stab my ribs Dumd-ass!" she said taunting him "Well i believe we have unfinished stuff Right jeff" "yeah" jeff replyed they get in there stans and knowing Lily wasn't going to win she still gave it her all with the mixture of being insane and buring hatred towards how could he betray Lily like this?! it came to the piont both of them where panting and at there limit something had snapped inside of Lily and rushed jeff towards the ground she gave an insane smile put her knife a few inches above Jeff's left eye "sssh soon you'll be able to see your part of our deal now die" she jabed the knife into jeff's left eye he let out a scream louder and louder as she just pushing the knife into his eye he pushed Lily off of him she fell to the ground and jeff yanked out the knife out of him she jumped on top of Lily he used the same trick on Randy he punched after punch into her heart but it didn't work her heart was somewhere else she gave out a laugh and took the boy's gun right beside her and had it on lock aiming for jeff's head " now i know it's your turn to-" she stopped some reason Jane the killer was there "Jane..." jeff said Lily pushed him off "Mommy your here!" "yes i know sorry i took so long." " Mommy?!" jeff said "God you are a Dumb-ass BEN was right after all" Lily said. Jeff grabed Lily forcefully and started to beat her "JEFF!" Jane yelled at jeff "Let my child go right now" jeff let go of her as Lily Ran to jane to give her a hug and cried into her arms. "Jeff i'm very dissapionted in you beating a poor child... MY child" Lily gave jeff a "haha" look leaving jeff in the cloudy neighbor hood then it hits him Jeff ran towards Jan and stabs her she falls Lily screams out "MOMMY" he looks at lily next thing he knows his hands are around lily's neck "Jeff no.." Jane struggles to get up relizing jane has changed he throws lily to a fence he walks to jane and grabs the gun out of janes hands " GO TO SLEEP!" Bam Bam thats all lily hears and seeing jane dead on the floor lily runs for it running to her and jane's home along with BEN she turns the corner and falls she gets up quickly she reaches the door "BEN open up please!" Ben opens the door she shuts the door behinde her she grabs ben and runs to her room "Lily what's the-" they both heard a noise "Come on out i'm not one to play games and by games i mean hide-and-seak!" then he reaches the room where they where hidingjeff pulled Ben by the arm aimed a knife at his neck "Come on already unless you want your boyfriend to die!" " he's not my boyfriend he's my-" STAB Ben was down "Ben! you bastard i'll punish you!" it was a real fight but something was wrong in both Jeff and Lily sadly jeff won lily was killed or was she Ben wasn't either he thought he fainted all Ben heard when he woke up was jeff's cut off scream since then no one knows what happend to jeff later on jane rushed to the house finding both ben and lily was okay she hugged then and begane there lives. THE END![http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User:12-year_old_lily 12-year old lily] ([http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:12-year_old_lily talk]) 03:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Lily the Killer farewell to heaven my friends and don't go to sleep you might not wake up '''''